


Paint The Walls

by Khass_The_Cyberpunk



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Amputation, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Crying, Gore, Graphic Description, Graphic Description of Corpses, Loss of Limbs, Torture, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9297125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khass_The_Cyberpunk/pseuds/Khass_The_Cyberpunk
Summary: Rin cries out for Father Fujimoto and Yukio, hoping someone will come and rescue him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write about Rin crying and begging for someone to come and rescue him  
> Shit ending, but good gore

Rin let out a choked sob, digging his blooded and cracked nails into the gravel. "Stop" he croaked, lifting his head up. "Please" a tear slipped from his eye, it soon caught up with the blood on his cheek. Why wasn't the demon even listening to him? Was it a rogue? He didn't know. "Please, stop it! Stop it!" he yelled out, tail lashing as he forced his body forward, trying to ignore the pain. A large black clawed hand wrapped around his chest, pulling him back under the creature. 

The creature was black, almost as black as vanta. It had long arms, large black claws, and dog like back legs. Its jaw was long, with cracked wrinkled skin, and large sharp yellow teeth that over lapped its jaw poking out from under its jaw. Its back arched whenever it bent over Rin. The thing almost seemed as if it were playing and toying with Rin rather than killing him or eating him. It lifted its other hand gripping into Rin's hair and pulling his head up, forcing Rin to look at the sight that was pinned to the wall. 

Rin's dark blues widened in shock and horror. His stomach lurched and he choked, a mix of vomit and blood pouring from his mouth. He gagged at the smell and taste, soon vomiting a second time. 

Pinned to the wall was the corpse of Shiemi Moriyama. She was missing her left leg just mid thigh, part of the bone had been snapped and was sticking out the side rather than in the middle. Her eyes were wide open, one seemed to have blood dripping from it. Her jaw was hanging by just a few threads and part of her skull, teeth were missing or pushed back into her gums. Her shirt was missing, one her breasts were torn off, while the other one was left exposed with large claw marks in it. Her arms were missing up to her shoulder. She was pinned by what appeared to be scrap metal, digging into her neck and stomach. 

Rin gritted his teeth, blinking back the hot tears. "You hurt Shiemi . . . You monster!" he yelled, bursting into bright blue flames. His nails sharpened slightly as he twisted his body to scratch at the yellow eyed beast. 

The beast turned its head quickly snapping its jaw on Rin's arm, digging those dirty yellow teeth into his flesh. He pinned Rin's lower half to the blood soaked floor. 

Rin let out a loud cry in pain, causing nearby resting birds to startle and fly from their nests and branches. This horrified them. "Yukio!"

 

-*-

 

"Rin?" Yukio turned his head toward an abandoned and nature covered building. He raised a brow, and then narrowed his eyes. "I think wherever the creature took him, it was there" he began to walk in that direction, squinting slightly due to the large crack in one of his lenses. 

"Okumura sensei, what was it?" Shima questioned, voice trembling slightly out of fear. "It didn't get affected by any of the seals" he was trembling violently, white shirt drenched in blood. "And i-it" he flinched slightly. "It killed without hesitation!" he stepped back away from the gate to the building. 

"Shima . . . " Ryuuji glanced at his childhood friend, feeling concerned. He looked at Yukio, and clenched his fists. 

Yukio turned, looking at the rest of the surviving and non injured exorcists. "I think it may of taken Rin into the abandoned building!" he called out. He turned looking back at the building, and tightened his grip on his gun. "Rin, I'll get you back I promise" he whispered softly. 

 

-*-

 

Rin let out pained sobs, digging his nails into the creatures arm. "Stop it, stop it" he mumbled, and let out another groan in pain as the creature released his arm. "It hurts, I don't like it" he mumbled and closed his eyes tightly, shaking violently. 

The creature let out a deep growl and moved, slumping back, the arch of its back pressing against the wall. It pulled Rin between its legs, keeping a hand firmly on his stomach. It had no plans to kill Rin. " _Too ... pretty_ " it growled into Rin's ear. 

Rin flinched and opened his eyes in shock, tears dripping from his eyes, onto his blood covered jeans. 

"Too ... pretty" it repeated in Rin's ear and tore away his shirt. It dragged his claws down Rin's chest, cutting his skin, and watched as the blood leaked down and dripped to the floor. 

"Stop!" Rin flinched and tried to move away from the pain, leaning back into the creature's chest. "Yukio! Dad!" he yelled out, almost as if they would both magically appear just to save him. 

The creature lined its long snout down and a large dark purple lizard like tongue slipped out, and licked at the dripping cuts. It growled, similar to a cat's purr, and continued to lap at the drip blood. 

Rin whimpered, tail lashing slightly as he lifted his hands, weakly trying to push away the creature's saliva dripping mouth. "Stop it, stop it, I don't like it, it hurts!" he shook his head, tears dripping off his chin and onto his arms and lap. "Please, I don't like this, please stop, you've done enough" he let out a cracked sob, and closed his eyes, tears burning his eyes. "Shiemi, you hurt my friend, you hurt Shiemi, you've done enough" the bite wounds and claw marks were already beginning to slowly heal. 

The creature either didn't understand or refused to listen to a word that Rin had to say. It purred at the sound of his sobbing and pleases, continuing to lap at the blood. It growled as it noticed Rin's chest beginning to heal and moved onto his legs, tearing away at the boy's uniform till his pale legs were exposed to the dim moon light and city lights peeping through the cracked window. 

Rin whimpered, and covered his face in shock, peeping through the gaps in his fingers as he stared up at those piercing yellow eyes. "Please, stop, stop" he repeated the words, hope still hanging by a thread, believing that if he said it enough the creature would get annoyed or understand leave him alone. His hair was drenched in blood, it made his head feel heavy, not helping the dizziness he was feeling from the amount of blood he had lost. 

The creature leaned in and lapped up the left over blood on its teeth. It opened its mouth and snapped it shut on Rin's thigh, digging in its teeth till a sickening crunch was heard. It purred in delight and pulled itself away, licking at the wounds, drinking the blood that fell from them. 

Rin's thigh looked bent out of place, he knew for sure it was broken and was going to take longer to heal than the cuts and the wounds. He whimpered, "Dad, dad, please, help me" he begged, turning on his side, and slowly onto his stomach. He could see the door and was desperate to escape the beast. He reached out and began to drag himself forward, wincing with each movement. 

The creature grabbed his good leg, claws digging in. It dragged the trembling boy back under him. "Too pretty" it repeated its words from earlier. "Keep" it growled and leaned into Rin's back, biting into his shoulder. 

"Stop it! Stop it!" Rin cried out, groaning in pain. Blood dripped from his mouth, dropping off his chin as he gagged on his own blood. He whimpered, wondering if this was how he was going to die. "Yukio ..." he whispered softly, hearing familiar footsteps. "Yukio!" he yelled, crying out. 

The creature growled and lifted its head, Rin still being held between its teeth. It growled and picked Rin up, wrapping a hand around his chest, and let out a let roar, releasing Rin's shoulder from its bite. Four silver bullets were shot into its chest. It gagged, spitting up blood, and dropped Rin, deciding to retreat before it meant its untimely death. "Rin" it growled and jumped back, feet rest on the windowsill. It let out a loud roar and jumped out of the window, disappearing into the trees below. 

"Yukio, Yukio, Yukio" Rin repeated and dragged himself forward, soon being lifted into his younger brother's arms, a familiar trench coat falling around his shoulders. He gritted his teeth and closed his eyes, letting the tears fall. He began to cry in the taller male's arms. 

"I know, I know, it's alright now, I'm here" Yukio pushed his glasses up, letting them sit on his head, tears in his own eyes. He almost last the last person he considered family. "Rin, I'm sorry" he whispered softly, and moved his arm under Rin's legs, picking him up off of the ground. "Don't look at her" he gritted his teeth, feeling his stomach turn. He walked out of the room. 

The exorcists began to document the scene, and ordered for a clean up crew and a body bag to put what was left of Shiemi in. A few exorcists had tears in there eyes, and blank faces as they worked as quickly as possible. They had no doubt they would see this creature again, and hoped there was enough evidence to be able to save anyone who would get in its way. 


End file.
